


Maybe Some (Clothing Choice) Regrets

by VampAmber



Series: No Regrets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean in a wedding dress, Embarrassment, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feminization, Fluff, I'm back to sucking at tags it would seem, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Speeches, Weddings, damn good cake, high heels are evil, part of a series, pre-Sabriel maybe, protective big brother dean, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: AKA: The Time Stamp For The WeddingDean knew he wanted this wedding. Hell, even before him and Cas could legally do it at all, he'd wanted them to get hitched. He just hadn't been planning on the wedding dress. Or the heels. Or the boring and/or embarrassing speeches. But it was only for a few hours, so he could deal. Even if that damn dress kept poking him.Sequel to No Regrets. You might wanna read it first so that any of this actually makes sense. Or be a rebel. Your choice.~~~In this a/b/o universe, omegas have female sexual characteristics, and now that Dean is an omega, that means he has them, too. So if you don't want to read about Dean properly filling out his wedding dress, if you get my meaning, then I suggest just skipping this fic?





	

**Author's Note:**

> As before, I warn anybody reading this that yes, Dean has breasts in this. In this universe, all omegas have breasts.
> 
> And now that we've cleared that up rather bluntly due to my raging impatience to get this time stamp up (and anybody squicked by that idea is hopefully gone), I want to thank everybody who read, commented, and left kudos for No Regrets. Holy crap beans, I seriously was not expecting even a tenth of that! The appreciation you guys showed for that soul eating fic (I wrote it in a 48 hour span, only pausing for sleep, food, bathroom breaks, and once near-ish the end for a few hour much-needed break to go re-read the archives of likhoradka's Fire Exit fan comic) was just... I cried. I admit it, I fucking cried, because I was so worried everybody would think I was a freak for writing it, but then you guys ended up loving it. I'm not worthy?
> 
> Not sure when the next time stamp will be coming out, or even which one it'll be at this point. My current list as of right now is: the honeymoon, their first pup (which may or not be multiple time stamps or at least multiple chapters), the first time they met, at least one therapy session (though probably more cuz now I wanna do a solo session as well as a group session so I can introduce even more of the test subjects that Dean and Cas ended up befriending), and possibly even some back story on Benny now cuz I am digging his past. Hell, might even throw in a quickie Sabriel one after this. I guess we'll all (me included) just have to wait and see. XD
> 
> Oh, and I have no idea how normal weddings actually work, so if any of this seems weird or off somehow, again, I blame my own ignorance. And as per usual, no beta was harmed (or used) in the making of this fic.
> 
> **And thank you guys so much for reading! I love you all!!!**

Dean readjusted the bodice for what had to be the fifth time in less than a minute. Had it been even close to being this uncomfortable in the store? He couldn’t remember, he’d been flying so freaking high from happiness over the impending wedding.

It had taken Sam, and his new friend from work Charlie, almost a month straight of begging and pleading to get Dean to finally concede to wearing a proper wedding gown for the ceremony. It hadn’t seemed like it would be that bad. He could almost hear Cas once again lecturing him playfully about never thinking things through enough. Dean just grumbled and readjusted his bodice again. Fucking thing kept poking him in weird places. Or maybe that was the weirdly shaped strapless bra underneath? He had plans for that bra after the wedding was over that involved lighter fluid and a book of matches.

Though at least Thing 1 and Thing 2 were suffering just as much as he was.

“Dude, if you keep fiddling with it, you’re gonna mess it up or something,” Charlie chastised him.

Dean had met her only a week after he’d started at his new job. He was pulling out from underneath a car, reaching for a towel to get the oil off his face, when he looked up at the perky red haired beta that was suddenly standing above him. “Hi, I’m Charlie,” she said, holding out her hand like that was the thing to do to someone on the floor covered in oil. Dean just stared in disbelief. “You’re the new guy, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” he said, grabbing for the towel on the stand next to him. Motor oil in the eye really did not sound like a good idea, and there’d been a tiny drop making its way to his left one that needed to be cut off before it caused too much trouble.

“I work on the computers, kinda like tech support,” she said, still holding her hand out patiently. Dean started to feel sorry for her, so after he got the worst of the stuff off his face, he grabbed her hand and shook back. “You know what?” She said, visibly brightening. “We should totally be best friends. You love Star Wars, right?”

“See, it’s already out of place now. You hafta, like, readjust it again or something,” Charlie said, moving Dean’s hands away from the bodice and moving it to the side a little. “You know, if you’d just went with that silky one Sam pointed out, you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“But I liked this one,” Dean pouted.

“You don’t even like lacy stuff,” she muttered. As soon as Dean opened his mouth, she stopped him. “Except for panties, yeah, yeah, I know. I’m not Sam, you can’t freak me out the same way.”

“I’m sure I could find something if I tried,” Dean muttered, trying his hardest to hold his hands still at his side. It was awkward as hell to have somebody else moving his boobs around for him (when it wasn’t Cas and they were about to have sexy times, at least), but he knew from experience that even though this was his wedding day, Charlie would be perfectly willing to smack his hands away until he stopped fidgeting with it.

“There,” she said triumphantly, before stepping back to admire her work. “Now, no touchy or so help me, I can and will tie your hands together behind your back.”

“Cas usually likes that part,” Dean drawled.

“And would you look at that, you did manage to find something,” she said, making a grossed out face. “I’ll go check on the cake or something.” She wandered off quickly, leaving the small tent in record time.

But Dean wasn’t alone for long. “Knock knock,” came the deep Cajun accented voice that belonged to yet another one of Dean’s newest friends.

“You can just come in, Benny. It’s safe now, but it’s not like it’s anything you haven’t seen before,” Dean said, his fingers itching to mess with the pokey bits in the bodice but fearing the wrath of Charlie too much to actually do so.

“Don’t really have them myself any more brother, so I figured I’d be polite,” said the tall alpha as he walked through the tent flap. Dean stepped over and gave the big grizzly bear a hug. Touching the bodice may’ve been a no-no, but he doubted Charlie would yell at him for a hug.

“You still owe me those before pictures, you know. I just can’t picture you as an omega,” Dean said as they both pulled back.

“I assure you, I make a much better looking alpha,” Benny teased.

“I was hot both ways,” Dean bragged. Benny just laughed.

“Now let’s see this dress that’s been making you all giggly for the past three weeks,” Benny said, indicating with a finger for Dean to spin around.

He couldn’t help being reminded of doing this exact same thing for Bobby and Sam the day he got back from the hospital. Only that time Dean hadn’t been wearing a soft white strapless wedding gown with lace all over the bodice that flowed into a long skirt that barely glanced the floor it was so long, so he hadn’t gotten the full effect of his skirt gently floating out around him. Ooh, that was nice. He’d hafta try and figure out more reasons to wear dresses like this in the future.

“Very nice,” Benny complimented him as his eyes scanned up and down for the full effect. When he noticed Dean’s toes poking out from underneath during the twirl, he asked “Still barefoot, though?”

Dean scrunched his face up in a scowl when he stopped. “Those shoes can go die a painful death elsewhere.”

“High heels were always one of the worst parts,” Benny agreed.

“You weren’t always tall?” Dean asked, looking up at him.

“No brother, just like you weren’t always tiny,” he teased. Dean just stuck his tongue out at the guy.

The witty banter probably could’ve gone on for another ten minutes, easily, but right then was when Sam stuck his head through the tent flap, eyes squeezed shut. “Sorry if you’re indecent, but it’s about to start.”

Dean laughed. “I’m not naked, you can open your eyes.”

Sam sighed in relief when he opened his eyes and entered the tent. “Oh thank god, you were telling the truth this time.”

At Benny’s inquisitive eyebrow raise, Dean explained “I wasn’t naked, I was wearing a freaking bikini.”

“A string bikini,” Sam said, visibly shuddering.

“And I looked damn good in it, too,” Dean said and conveniently chose that moment to stretch both arms above his head. Even months later, it was still way too much fun to mess with his little brother this way.

Sam picked up the high heeled shoes that matched the wedding dress off the chair where Dean had sat them to avoid them and tossed them at his older brother. “Just hurry up,” he grumbled before heading back out the way he came. Dean looked at Benny and they both had a good laugh.

“Guess I should go take my seat, then,” Benny said, before tipping his hat at Dean and leaving as well.

The music started, and Dean put his arm not holding the bouquet through Bobby’s as they both started walking down the aisle. Cas had managed to find the most beautiful park in existence, with a huge, colorful garden that just so happened to be perfect for small wedding ceremonies. The weather was thankfully perfect, and all the chairs were filled. Everybody stood up as they started down the aisle, but Dean only had eyes for Cas. He knew that was so cliched, but he couldn’t care less. Cas just looked so perfect in his black tux, standing almost awkwardly next to Gabriel and Balthazar. Sam was standing on the other side of the officiate, and Charlie was almost bouncing up and down next to him, she was so excited.

Dean couldn’t help but blush (a habit he’d been unable to drop) when Cas finally got a good look at him and gasped. The grin on Dean’s face felt like it was gonna break his head in two, yet it somehow managed to get bigger with every step he took. Bobby let go of his arm and planted a kiss on his cheek before going to sit in the only empty chair left, right at the front, and Dean walked the last few steps to stand in front of Cas, handing his flowers to Charlie to hold. Now that they were up close, Dean could see the tears in his mate’s eyes, tears that matched his own.

Dean looked up at Cas, almost shyly. Cas gave him a confused look for a second, then glanced down. Oh, crap. Dean could feel the toes from his right foot sticking out from under the dress’ hem.

“You seem to have forgotten something, Dean,” Cas whispered.

“They were evil. I had to perform an exorcism. Very exhausting on all sides,” Dean replied, making Cas laugh.

They both quieted down and behaved when the officiate cleared his throat. Then came the kind of boring part, as far as Dean was concerned. A bunch of speaking, how lasting love could be, how Dean and Cas had gone through so much to get to this point, blah blah blah. Maybe a quickie Vegas elopement would’ve been a better idea? Though at least Dean didn’t hafta stand around in those heels the entire time, so it wasn’t all bad. And he also got to stare into Cas’ eyes for those minutes that felt like forever, so there was that, too.

Then came the part where Dean finally had to pay attention again. “Do you, Castiel James Novak, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The officiate asked.

“I do,” Cas said, and smiled that smile that made Dean have to think really freaking hard to try and remember how to breathe again.

“And do you, Dean Henry Winchester, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Damn straight, I do,” Dean said without thinking, causing more than a few people to chuckle, Cas included. He’d definitely call that a win. He could hear the officiate sigh defeatedly.

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you legally wed. You may now kiss,” he said, and Dean, at least, could tell the guy was glad this was finally over. He was pretty sure he’d gotten the stink eye at least twice during that speech thing.

But kissing, kissing was now. And kissing was good. So damn good. It was the same electric zings they’d always had, though these ones were better because he was kissing his husband. His husband! That was never, ever, ever going to get old.

Everybody stood up and applauded, and Dean blushed again.

The reception was pretty much immediately after the ceremony, since it was being held in the open area on the other side of the garden. Dean had to move carefully to avoid anybody stepping on his bare feet, but he still wouldn’t trade this lack of safety for those evil shoes. The shop lady had guilt tripped him into buying them, and he was half tempted to give them the same fate as the strapless bra. He would happily consider that a wedding present to himself.

Everybody started crowding around the couple, and Dean used that as an excuse to move as close to Cas as possible. And Cas seemed to be fine with this arrangement, too, as he draped his arm around Dean’s shoulders, absentmindedly brushing his fingers across the mating mark scar like he always did. Dean immediately leaned into his mate’s chest, and Cas kept kissing the top of Dean’s head as they chatted with everybody. Dean couldn’t even remember why he was upset that he was no longer taller than Cas at this point.

The food was served buffet-style (Dean’s idea, obviously), with everybody getting however much of whatever they wanted. Sam had guilt tripped him into providing some healthier options on top of all the delicious calorie-laden grease monstrosities, and Dean tried his absolute hardest to avoid every single one of them. Sad to say, after the bitch face his new husband (husband!) had given him, there was still some green on Dean's plate. Without those foot (and soul) crushing shoes on, Dean had even managed to fluster Cas a bit with some under-the-tablecloth footsie action, but Cas got his revenge with some under-the-tablecloth hand rubbing on thigh action, so in Dean’s head the score was tied.

Then it was time for the cake to be cut, and no way was Dean going to pass up as fun of a tradition as shoving cake into Cas’ face. But he got as good as he gave and they both ended up laughing, cake and frosting smeared over half their faces. Still tied. Dean made a mental note to send Gabe a fruit basket or a huge bag full of candy or something, because damn could that beta bake.

After they cleaned themselves off and everybody had a piece of what was left of the cake (with Dean’s piece being the biggest, because he fine with sharing, but seriously, this stuff rivaled pie for its deliciousness), it was time for the toasts. He’d tried his hardest to talk everybody out of it, and even Cas had helped with the begging, claiming to not trust his brother speaking to a crowd bigger than zero, but everybody else had insisted so even though it was their wedding, they’d somehow managed to lose out to the popular vote.

When Sam stood up to start his speech, Cas actually had to stop Dean from trying to hide by sliding under the table. “It can’t be that bad,” he whispered, helping Dean back into a proper sitting position. Dean just gave him a bitch face and crossed his arms in a pout. Which was a very bad idea, apparently, because those damn pokey bits returned with a vengeance. Too bad he’d already promised to not be naked at his wedding, cuz that thing, whether bra or dress, had to go as soon as freaking possible.

“As you all know, Dean is my older brother,” Sam started. “But what a lot of you don't know is that he all but raised me.” Dean grimaced, just waiting for the blush to inevitably hit. “Our dad traveled a lot, dragging us along with him, but Dean was always there for me. No matter how crappy the motel room, he’d always somehow manage to make it feel like home. When Dad was ignoring us for whatever job he’d managed to scrounge up, Dean always made sure I still got more than enough attention.” Yep, blush starting up right on schedule. “He taught me to read, helped me with my homework, tucked me in at night, he did everything for me and I could never even begin to repay him for all of that. But now, seeing just how happy he is, with his new life and especially with Cas, I think he managed to make it so where I no longer need to repay him, because I doubt I could make him any happier than he already is.” Sam held up his glass, and everyone else did the same, including the cherry red omega in the pokey wedding dress. “To the new couple. May the rest of your days be as happy as today, and may your sacrifices never be in vain.” Everyone drank, and Sam sat back down again.

Dean tried to hide wiping the tears from his eyes by messing with his hair, but he could see Cas giving him that look out of the corner of his eye and knew he was busted. Dean gave his new husband (husband! ...okay, maybe it was getting a tiny bit old) the stink eye, but Cas just smiled and handed him a clean napkin. Dean grabbed it and grumpily dabbed at his eyes, Cas still smiling like an idiot.

When Gabe stood up, the look of fear on Cas’ face only made Dean give him a smug grin in response. Let's see how he liked getting embarrassed by his brother.

“So, my little bro getting married. Never thought I’d see that one happen. Hell, it was a shock to find out he was even seriously dating someone when I found out about him and Dean-o, here.” Gabe looked over and gave them both a wink. Suddenly, Dean’s face mirrored the same fear as Cas’. This was not going to end well... “Cas never really… got around. I had to get around twice as much to make up for it, since I’m such a good brother and all.” There were a few awkward chuckles, but Gabe went on. “And finding out the guy was another alpha? I gave it three weeks, tops.” Now it was Dean’s turn to keep Cas from hiding under the table. “But, they persisted. Against all odds, they persisted. They could probably do motivational conferences for the next decade, they persisted so hard. And for once, in this crazy, mixed up world, their persistence actually paid off. Couldn’t have happened to two more deserving people, I say.”

Just when Dean hoped that this was the end of the speech, Gabe continued. “And then, even better, I got to be a part of this all. Before all this medical stuff, me and Cassie hadn't really talked much, drifted apart like family sometimes does. But after, well, I couldn't help but rally around my baby bro. What him and his new wifey were going through was big, and I was gonna back that winning horse, stuffy relatives be damned.” Okay, that wasn’t… as bad as Dean had expected. It was almost nice. He’d hafta smack his new brother-in-law later for the 'wifey’ comment, but otherwise it was acceptable.

“Would've backed it way sooner if I’d’a known how hot the guy’s brother was, though.” Okay, amazing cake baking brother-in-law or not, he was gonna die. Cas actually had to restrain Dean by grabbing his arm. Good thing he was no longer an alpha, or that might not have been enough. He could see Sam at the other end of the table, turning shades of red he hadn't known existed and hunching down as much as his six foot four frame would allow.

Either Gabe was finally done embarrassing the majority of the wedding party, or he was smart enough to see the murder in Dean’s eyes, because he finished his speech with “Now, you guys go off and give me a bunch of adorable nieces and nephews. Always wanted to be called 'uncle Gabe’.” He raised his glass, and it took everybody else a few moments of staring at him incredulously before doing the same.

Cas stood up then, much to everyone's surprise. “Please excuse my brother. He is an idiot.” As he sat back down again, everybody started laughing and all the tension was resolved. Except for the two grooms, and potentially Sam, but otherwise.

Thankfully, the DJ started the music up shortly after. Once again proving how beyond perfect the park had been, there was a small flat area that ended up working out just right to be used as a dance floor, and they had hired one of Cas’ friends from the university, Garth, to play music for the wedding. As gangly and uncoordinated as the beta may have looked, he was actually pretty good at dealing with the sound system, and it was suddenly time for the first dance.

“I was never very good at dancing, Dean,” Cas warned him as he dragged his new husband out into the middle of the 'dance floor’.

Dean smiled encouragingly. “I suck at it too, so let's go suck together.” They both laughed at that, and gripped each other tight as the music started.

“I feel as if there's a sexual innuendo in there somewhere,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.

Dean laughed. “Wow, I really did corrupt you, didn't I?” He asked, slightly sarcastic.

“We have an entire week and a hotel room on a private beach to look forward to after this, Dean. I think that's more than enough time to corrupt each other even further,” Cas whispered back, making Dean flush and certain parts of his anatomy stand at attention. He even let out a little squeak.

“Can the wedding be over now? I’d really like for the wedding to be over now,” Dean whispered, voice still squeaking. Cas just laughed, the evil bastard.

Dean had been so preoccupied with their conversation that he hadn't even noticed that the first song had ended and a new one had started, because suddenly other people were on the not-exactly-a-dance-floor with them. He gave Cas a pleading look, but only got a soft “Soon” and a kiss on the nose before they started dancing again.

Dancing while severely aroused was a lot easier as an omega than it would’ve been as an alpha, but it still took Dean a few songs before he thought he’d be capable of speaking in anything other than a squeaky voice. He sent Cas more than a few bitch faces at how relaxed and not insanely horny he seemed, but finally, he managed to calm himself down enough to dance with other people. Bobby got first go, followed by Sam, then even Benny, Balthazar, and Charlie. Gabe almost looked scared, but still requested a dance anyway.

“You’re only alive because I don't want blood all over my pretty wedding dress,” Dean told him menacingly, only partially joking.

Gabe laughed. “Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Kinda couldn't help myself, yanno?”

“Just…” Dean sighed. “Don't…” He’d never really felt the need to give the big brother speech before, and wasn’t exactly sure how to go about it. All of Sam’s exes hadn’t seemed as… as whatever Gabe was. Was he even serious? “Just don’t hurt him,” Dean said, just in case.

“That delicious moose? Never,” Gabe responded, even holding up his hand in a barely passable imitation of the Boy Scout salute. Dean just gave him his most evil looking bitch face, and switched to his next dance partner, who was thankfully Cas.

“Think he actually means it?” Dean asked, watching the beta walk back towards the dessert table.

Cas shrugged. “With him, you never really know.”

When the sun started to set, the fairy lights were turned on, and everything took on a magical feel. With the glowing lights behind him, Cas looked like he had a halo. “You look like an angel right now,” Dean pointed out, kissing his lips. Cas returned the kiss as hungrily as he could while still completely surrounded by people.

“For you, Dean,” Cas said softly as they parted, “I would gladly fall.”

By the end of the evening, Dean was practically in Cas’ lap as they watched the others still on the dance floor, he was so exhausted. When Cas pointed out their brothers somewhat awkwardly dancing to the slow song that was playing, Dean couldn't help but laugh. Gabe was about as short as Dean (if not shorter), so the two were having a hard time of trying to figure out what fit where.

“Guess he meant it?” Dean asked. Cas just shrugged.

When the party finally wound down to its end, everybody gathered together to have Dean throw the bouquet. All the single people who wanted to gathered around, and Dean tossed it blindly behind him. He heard a tiny scuffle as he was turning around, then glared at the person who was triumphantly holding the flowers above his head, smug grin on his face.

“I can make it look like an accident,” he warned Gabe, who just proceeded to wave the flowers around even more. Everybody else laughed, though, so Dean was willing to pretend he had just been joking.

Bird seed was thrown in place of rice as Cas and Dean made their way to the Impala (“Limousines ain’t got nothin’ on my Baby,” Dean had insisted, until Cas had finally given in). With how completely dead Dean felt, he was really glad their flight didn't leave til late afternoon the next day. He was also glad that he had a prescription for an anti-anxiety medication that was actually strong enough to get him through the two flights. They drove away to the shouted well wishes of their friends, Cas insisting on driving due to the fact that Dean still wasn’t wearing shoes (Dean made a mental note to buy lighter fluid when they got back from their honeymoon).

Cas also insisted on carrying Dean over the threshold, as was tradition. But it was Dean that insisted that their first official non-wedding-related act as a married couple be taking a shower together. They had some damn good memories in that shower stall. And once again, they never quite made it to the point of actually getting clean.


End file.
